<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be my Collateral Damage by Baby_Fangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101976">Be my Collateral Damage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl'>Baby_Fangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series), The Mighty Nein - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mighty Nein as Family, Mild Language, beauyahsa, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a High School Alternative, Seven no-goods end up with a two-week detention in a self-serving, team-building exercise. High tensions don't make for good friendships, but let's see what ten days can do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be my Collateral Damage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Don’t panic. You’ve gotten into trouble before, it’s no big deal. Principal Shacäste is a fairly reasonable dude, maybe he wont ring your parents. You didn’t even do anything that bad!</em>
</p><p>Alright, that last one wasn’t so much fact as it was a feeble attempt at self-consolation and Beauregard Lionett knew that as she plonked herself heavily into one of the fake, leather sofa’s that were situated outside of the Principals office, too busy wallowing in her own self-despair to notice at first that the waiting room was already rather full.</p><p>Well Damn, Principal Shacäste was in for an engaging morning. She just hoped that these other fuck-ups didn’t fuel the man's temper for when it came to her turn.</p><p> </p><p>As she fell into the spot next to a blue-haired girl that seemed awfully chipper, humming quietly as she doodled in a sketchbook, Beau finally let out a breath that she had been holding ever since Gym coach Dairon marched onto the pitch and broke up the scuffle between the two girls, sending them both to the Principals office.</p><p>They had both gotten a few good hits in. The angry bruise marring Beauregard’s cheekbone stung with pride in example and she could feel her right eye begin to blacken. It wouldn’t make much of a difference; she hardly washed off her dark make-up from the weekend, so the smudgy, dissipating coal eyeshadow would just have to stick around for a bit longer into the school week.</p><p>At least Lionett wasn’t the only one to walk away with some bruising. In that exact moment, the evidence walked in.</p><p> </p><p>Yasha Nydoorin appeared in the waiting area, still in her gym kit, scanning the available seats and chose the one furthest from Beau, next to a scrappy looking boy with long reddish-brown hair that he had tied back.</p><p>It was almost kind of satisfying to see the small incision that Beauregard had managed when she had landed a blow to the taller girls mouth, that had cut down the centre of her lower lip, a tiny drip of blood making it down her chin.</p><p>Another bruise was prominent on the girls bare but muscular arm, but aside that, there was nothing else visible which the brunette hoped would make Shacäste go a little easier on her.</p><p>In a flash, Yasha had caught her gaze and Beau glanced away furiously, not meaning to have stared, and instead began to distract herself with the drawings that the girl beside her had been working on.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” Beauregard grunted. She had always hated the silence, and for a room filled with six teenagers, it was far too quiet for her liking.</p><p>The girl lit up as she looked at Beau, a smile barrelling onto her lips almost chaotically and she all but shoved her sketchbook into the others lap. “Do you like it? It’s not finished yet, but it will be. I’ve never really been in trouble before, and drawing takes my mind of things,” the girl ranted quite happily.</p><p>Beau wasn’t sure where to start.</p><p>The drawing itself was small and cartoony, with a tiny version of Principal Shacäste holding a pair of handcuffs and telling a small girl with blue hair to go to jail. She snorted by way of showing amusement.</p><p>“You’ve never done anything bad before? The fuck d’you do to get sent here then?” a curious brow arched and Lionett felt the others in the room start to stare at her, whether for her volume or her language, she didn’t care. Out of the corner of her eye, Yasha was watching her again and Beau twisted on the couch to face the girl beside her instead.</p><p>She twisted her pencil in her hands almost sheepishly, an impish curl coveting the corners of her lips. “<em>Well</em>… <em>technically</em>, I’ve done bad things before, Ive just… never been caught, technically. They got me for ‘Graffiti’,” she said with a bored monotone and air-quotes, rolling her blue eyes like she thought it was a made up word. “Fjord was helping me… well, he was holding my paints, and then we both just, ended up here,” she concluded with another beam and Beau wished she could be as Jolly in the face of a meeting with the Principal.</p><p>The boy next to her, who Beau figured must have been Fjord, leant forward with a fed-up smile and a sigh, “Yup, just an innocent by-stander an’ I get to answer for your crimes,” The country accent surprised the brunette, who had been taking in his jock appearance. Truthfully, she didn’t know how to respond, but the other girl laughed at the apparent joke and shook her head. “He’s always so silly. What did you do to get sent here?” she asked with eager inquiry, eyes round and wide.</p><p>Lionett opened her mouth to answer, blue gaze flicking back to Yasha who seemed too stoic and still for the small leather chair that encompassed her.</p><p> </p><p>At that very moment, the door swung wide and the figure of Principal Shacäste hovered in the doorway. He was a timid looking, elderly man with dark skin and opposing shocking, frizzy, white hair with a matching goatee. He always wore a kind smile and a long, emerald green coat.</p><p>His calm stare washed around the room before settling on the blue-haired girl and her tall companion, waving them gently into the office,</p><p>“Ah, you two darlings, this won’t take even a moment,” his grin was soft and simple, and Beau always did forget how easy it was to talk to him every time she had gotten into trouble, and that had been a fair few times.</p><p> </p><p>It was stiff and quiet once more now that the bubbly girl had gone, and it left a very small girl curled up on one side of the opposite sofa, next to the boy who was anxiously bouncing his leg in rapid succession, and Yasha, who’s hands were both softly gripping both arms of the chair, heterochromatic eyes staring into Beauregard with intent.</p><p>The stare was invading and the brunette scowled to herself, and busied her nerves by worrying about what her father would say when she got home, rather than why Yasha’s piercing eyes made her feel so uncomfortable, yet so alive.</p><p>Five minutes had past and the pair of graffiti criminals exited, the girl gave her a quick wave goodbye with her exit, and then the other two, Caleb and Nott, were called in, leaving Beau alone with her sparring buddy who hadn’t taken her eyes off of Lionett this whole time.</p><p> </p><p>This meeting took a little longer and Beau spent that whole time reading and re-reading one of the educational posters pasted onto the wall about phone-use addiction. She might not know what was going to happen to her in that office, but at least now she knew that the average person checked their phone 110 times a day.</p><p>It was a stupid poster, but anything so she didn’t have to confront Yasha Nydoorin.</p><p> </p><p>At long last the door opened yet again, and Caleb and the small girl, Nott, were ushered out. Shacäste then waved the two of them in. It was a spacious office, and Beau knew the layout perfectly from all of her trips here. She could probably navigate the whole room with her eyes closed.</p><p>The dark mahogany desk sat centre with a little plant to the left and Newtons Cradle on the right. Filing cabinets lined the back wall with a shelf for confiscated goods, and of course, the bell-shaped bird cage that was constantly open. Inside, perched on a delicate swing, sat the familiar black hummingbird that always captured Beauregard’s attention when she entered.</p><p>But no sooner had the door closed behind them both, Yasha and Beau burst into a multitude of facts and excuses. Beau was louder though, and the brunette was naive enough to believe that made her instantly win.</p><p>“It’s not fair! She broke my hockey stick!”</p><p>“Your hockey stick broke when you whacked it against my thigh,”</p><p>“Well you wouldn’t have gotten hit if you didn’t invade our pitch!”</p><p>“The sand turf is public school property and we needed to train!”</p><p>“Yeah, so did we!”</p><p> </p><p>The bickering was relentless until Principal Shacäste held up his hand after rounding his desk and sitting back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies, if you’d be so kind as to settle this quarrel. I have spoken with Coach Dairon and Coach Fletching, and it seems as though they had both booked the pitch for your hockey, and your netball, and while this is a genuine mistake on the part of your teachers, nowhere is it in their faults that you attacked each other so violently,” the words were a hushed whisper as both girls sat into the seats provided.</p><p>Beau squirmed at the feeling that her chair was still warm. She’d bet all her allowance that the nervous boy, Caleb had been in this one, sweating the whole time.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say violently…” Beauregard awkwardly twisted, feeling both the principal and Yasha arch their brows in her direction. “I mean… I guess Yeah, we kinda punched each other a bit, but girls rough around… It’s like, ‘I’m gonna hot you, but it’s all cool, like, no hard feelings,”.</p><p>Lionett rambled and Shacäste seemed more amused than anything else.</p><p>“It was wrong,” Yasha spoke out, soft but oddly cold, “I shouldn’t have hit her, even if it was provoked,”. She glanced past through her long white hair with dark black roots, and Beau felt her anger rise up again.</p><p>“It wasn’t fucking provoked if you step up and demand we leave our own training!”</p><p>“I never demanded! I asked what was going on and you-”</p><p>“That’s enough now,” the principal whispered and managed to get both girls to settle down once again, the black hummingbird flittering out of her cage and taking a perch on one of the bookshelves. “It’s refreshing to see such energy displayed by two lovely young ladies. But your passion is wasted fighting each other. I think perhaps two weeks of after-school detention will help you prioritize where to spend your energy.”</p><p> </p><p>Yasha blinked across at the man, suddenly shrinking back into her usual soft-spoken self.</p><p>“But, sir… it’s netball on Wednesday’s after school, and I have…” she trailed off, glancing lowly at the brunette to her right, “- band practice, Fridays,” her whisper seemed to hint a little embarrassment.</p><p>Beauregard might have laughed at the idea of the taller girl in band, if she wasn’t so distraught at losing her own free time, “Yeah! I’ve got hockey and friend-stuff,”.</p><p>She didn’t have friend-stuff, but Yasha had two excuses and Beau wanted two as well.</p><p>“I’ve made my decision, now please, come with me, you’ll also be working during breaks up until lunch.” he smiled, whistled, and the bird whistled back in farewell as the principal led them both out the office.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They didn’t head straight to the old library. Beauregard knew where that was surprisingly enough, and instead they had been lead to a small classroom that wasn’t in use, where four other students were trying to pass the time, bored and anxious. The same that had been in the waiting room. The blue-haired girl smiled again and waved.</p><p>Principal Shacäste grinned at them all and stepped into the room, “All six of you have been placed in two weeks detention. You will spend two hours after school reorganising the old library. We need books packing into sectioned boxes, rubbish collecting, old files renaming, you will also do this on your hour from break to lunch each day… you’ll have weekends off and I trust this will be a self-serving exercise.”</p><p>A few groans scattered among a few people, the tiny girl, Nott, let her head fall and bang against the table. The boy beside her actually pumped his fist….</p><p>Shacäste grinned again, “Alright now, darlings, follow me,”</p><p>Chairs scraped and he led the six students down a few chromatic hallways when a loud voice came up behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yasha! Yasha, where are you going? We have Science next period?” They turned to see a flamboyant boy, taller than even Fjord. He had purple, curly hair and a devilish smirk. Even his outfit was odd, donning a red leather jacket, several rings and necklaces, and diamond patterned leggings with red doc marten boots.</p><p>“I- ugh… detention,” the girl mumbled, sinking further away behind her veil of black and white hair.</p><p>“Excellent!” the boy grinned and faced the rest of the group, “My name’s Molly! Where we all going?” hands resting on his hips, he surveyed the other shocked faces with indulgence.</p><p>Principal Shacäste merely chuckled lowly, pursing his lips together, “These students are not to be disturbed, it is detention after all, we can’t just be letting their friends sneak in, I’m sure you understand,”.</p><p>“Certainly,” Molly grinned with another chaotic smirk and Beau knew that look, and couldn’t even begin to prepare, wondering what disaster was about to unfold when the tall boy began to parade around the group, “Asshole twat muffin! Fuck Fuckity Fucking Fuck! Kiss these lovely balls you absolute melon wanker!… Dick… ”.</p><p>His shouts were loud and confident, insults flying without a care and almost everyone, save for Caleb began to laugh, some ecstatic giggles, other soft chuckles… and even Beau caught herself snickering.</p><p>Principal Shacäste sighed somewhat done with the antics and tugged slightly at his wiry goatee. “Alright… calm your profanities. Detention for you too, Mr Tealeaf and not another peep out of you,”.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The library was dark and musty. Only half of the lights still worked and everything was covered in dust or rot. They’d gotten a whole new library addition paid for, new computors, new systems, it was flashy as fuck, and they just kind of… forgot about this place.</p><p>It appeared that someone had tried to make a start. Books were scattered in large piles across the floors; computers unplugged and desks pushed against one wall.</p><p>Now Seven, everyone gathered at the base of the steps, unsure where to even begin as Shacäste clapped and told them all to do a good job, to make themselves proud… and he exited the library, leaving an unsettled silence to linger over each individual.</p><p>Already in pairs, they looked at each other, confused. Caleb and Nott, Fjord and the girl, and Molly and Yasha. Beauregard picked up on this immediately.</p><p>“How come everyone else has someone? This is really unfair, I should call Keg and make her get detention too…” she huffed, gently nudging an empty cardboard box with her foot.</p><p>“You can work with us! I’m sure Fjord won’t mind. My mom always used to say that in her job three is never a crowd… but… Oh- … oh dear. I guess I can make that work for this job. How hard can it be?” she smiled again and Beau found herself glancing over to Yasha, down to the open gash in her bottom lip.</p><p>She swallowed deeply, returning her attention to the girl in front of her, “Uh- I don’t even know you,”</p><p>A long second passed before she beamed brightly, sticking her hand out with rapturous delight, “Hi! I’m Jester!”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>